In The Dead Of The Night
by Cybil Kitty
Summary: Disturbing disappearances begin to happen in Tokyo, and the mews come in to investigate it and discover something that is conected to the very mews themselves
1. Beginning

**_This is where the ghosts hide_**

**_Move along_**

**_This is where the blood flies_**

**_What is wrong?_**

**_This is where you see the evil eyes_**

**_Now it is gone_**

**_This is where you shall die_**

**_It doesn't take long_**

**_When the ghosts come out to play_**

* * *

"Nya I'm bored" Ichigo yawned stretching her stiff back and glancing around at the others sitting in a circle. As a treat Ryou had let all of the mews stay at the café and have a sleep over and now they sat playing games in the main area all wearing sleeping cloths and sitting with blankets and pillows.

"Well then" Ryou began smirking mischievously, he had chosen rather to sit on a chair on the near by table than sit in their circle with his usual clothing on "Lets tell ghost stories" he stated watching the cat girl's reaction, her eyes widened in fright and her ears and tail popped out.

"I hate ghosts nya!!" Ichigo cried ducking behind Mint who was seated beside her with a cup of tea in her hands, the bird girl rolled her eyes disgusted at her behaviour.

"Ooh! Ohh! Pudding knows a good one na no da!" Pudding yelled raising her hand up and waving it around wildly wanting to be picked and causing Lettuce to duck out of the way at the same time.

"Go on then" Mint replied, sneering at Ichigo's worried expression, Pudding clapped her hands together blissfully before wiggling further in the pillow she sat on getting comfy and she began.

"In the forest, just outside Tokyo there is an old and abandoned house, but it there are people in it, but they are not of the living. People used to use the old road that passes it to reach the village nearby but sometimes they would disappear and never seen again. After many disappearances the locals fled the village terrified saying that the house was haunted but they had never seen any ghosts."

"How do they know it's haunted if they didn't see the ghosts?" Mint asked taking a sip from her cup; Pudding glared at her for interrupting before carrying on.

"Everyone who had seen the ghosts always disappears, but they think that the ghosts are the spirits of three girls that were sacrificed for being witches many years ago." Pudding finished her tale looking quite smug, but Mint had other ideas.

"That story wasn't scary at all!" she exclaimed, glancing to her side she grinned at Ichigo who had buried herself under the blankets shaking and was making small whimpering sounds.

"Lets play truth or dare na no da!" Pudding cried out with a cheeky grin on her face, the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

'This report is going to take forever!' a man who's name was Keiji Tanaka thought to himself sighing staring blankly at the computer screen, if he didn't finish this report for the newspaper he was going to be fired, he just knew it. He gazed around his small bedroom bored out of his mind, why did he have to take this stupid job in the first place?

Leaning back in his swivel chair he sighed once more and rubbed the back of his head. The phone that sat on his desk beside the computer began to ring, he gave the small machine a odd look, who would call at this time of night?

"Hello?" he asked with the receiver pressed against his ear lightly he could hear deep breathing, as if the person calling was out of breath after running for a while. "Hello? Who is this?" he repeated.

"Play with me?" the voice of a child asked hopefully "Play? Yes?" the child who sounded female asked.

"Who is this?" Keiji asked becoming rather uncomfortable, sensing that something wasn't right here.

"You play with me? Yes? Play? Play tag? Please? Yes? Play now?" the girl over the phone asked. He realised that she must be playing with the phone.

"Look, I can't play right now. Isn't it way time past your bedtime? Are you parents there?" he asked disparately needing to get on with his work.

"You don't want to play with me? No? Why? Why no play?" the girl asked with a saddened tone in her voice. "You're mean! Onee-chan will make you play! Yes! Yes! Play now with me!" she cried loudly almost in a screeching voice. Keiji ignored her and put the phone down and turned back to the computer.

"Play with me right now! I want to play! Now! Yes! Play!" her voice screamed, his eyes widened as he stared at the phone in fear, this wasn't possible! He had ended the connection! "Play with me now! Onee-chan make you play! Yes! Play! Yes!" she screamed seemly becoming louder. Keiji jumped up and backed away from the desk, almost screaming in fear he felt himself bump into something behind him and saw a hand resting on his shoulder, it felt horribly cold and it hurt the way it was gripping onto him. He was terrified, but hoping that it was his wife behind him and that this was all some kind of trick he turned around.

He screamed out as his eyes met a pair of blood red coloured eyes and everything turned dark.

* * *

**_Cybil kitty_**- Sorry for this being incredibly short, but I'm not sure if I will actually write this story, this really is a sort of taster for what might come in future if people like this idea, so I will continue if people want me to.

So please review! I need to know what you think of this!


	2. BrightEyes

**_Time is a strange thing; it doesn't just go in a straight line such as people think it doesn't have a shape it goes wherever it pleases. If people are not careful, history can repeat itself, such as the Tokyo Mew Mews coming to be again. People must be careful to learn from the past so that the tragic turn of events do not happen ever again._**

**_If they do not learn, then I can't be held responsible for what might happen…_**

* * *

A dark figure sat at on the window ceil of Ichigo's room, watching the cat girl sleeping peacefully, their bright eyes glowing in the eerie moonlight and their large ears twitched at the sound of her moaning and moving around in bed, she began to cry out in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare.

_Everywhere Ichigo looked all she could see was darkness with a small amount of light over her and fear grew in her body, it was horrible but why did she feel so scared? She desperately wanted to have someone to hold her and cried out the name of the first person that came to mind._

_"Aoyama-kun! Save me!" she screamed thrashing about but for some unsown reason her body was stuck in the position it was in and refused to move no matter how much she struggled, she fell down so that she was lying on her back still struggling furiously when a small light appeared in the sky and it began to grow. Her precious Aoyama appeared staring down at her hatefully._

_"Please save me!" she cried out to him desperately, but he only continued to glare at her as rocks and earth from above rained down on her and buried her._

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes shot open as she cried out again shaking violently on the bed almost choking on her own sobs as tears cascaded down her face, she felt strong arms gently lift her into someone's lap and to be cradled lovingly by that person.

"Shhh koneko-chan, your safe here with me" Kish whispered soothingly as he continued to hold his kitty, Ichigo gave a sniffled reply and rested her head on his chest. She knew that she shouldn't let him do this, but right now she felt so scared and alone, she was just glad he was with her and willing to comfort her.

"T-thanks Kish, but you should go" Ichigo muttered quietly trying to get off of his lap but was only to be pulled back and held tighter by the young alien.

"No, I don't want to let go of my kitten" Kish smirked simply ad began petting her head like one would to a pet cat, which to him she was. "Why were you crying?" he asked gently, while fingering strands of her crimson hair.

"I just had a bad dream" Ichigo admitted feeling rather stupid about it now, only small children cry about being scared by dreams. Kish nodded in acknowledgment and continued rubbing her head, down her neck and to her back, gently grazing his claw like fingernails against her causing Ichigo, much to her embarrassment to start purring quietly with content. Kish immediately noticed this and smirked to himself feeling her purring body vibrating against his chest

"So?" Kish began with a expression that Ichigo clearly knew meant mischief "Do I get a kiss for comforting my kitten?" he asked grinning happily, Ichigo only gave him a tired glare in return though. Ignoring this he quickly snuck his hand under her chin and tilted her head up and gave her a kiss before she could stop him.

"Bye, bye honey!" Kish chuckled teleporting away in a blur of colours leaving Ichigo once again alone in her bedroom, she gently touched her fingers to where his lips had been momentarily with a slight dazed feeling, her facial expression changed quickly as she remembered that Kish was the one who was trying to destroy all of humanity.

"Damn you Kish!" she cursed angrily and then settled down in bed again hoping to make it through the rest of the night without anymore disturbing dreams. Ichigo sighed tiredly resting her head down on the soft and pink pillows and closed her chocolate brown eyes, still completely unaware of the pair of bright eyes silently watching her from outside the window.

* * *

"Good morning Ichigo-chan!" Miwa called from where she stood beside Moe in the grounds of the school waving towards the red haired girl who had only just walked through the gates. Ichigo smiled and waved back before running over to them.

"Good morning" she replied and stared at her blonde haired friend who was reading a newspaper. "Moe-chan, why are you reading that?" she asked curiously. Moe looked up from the paper and gave her a blank stare.

"I like reading about what's going on in the world" she stated before turning her eyes back down, Miwa just sighed and shook her head sadly deciding it was best to just let her do these things rather then interfering and glanced at the paper herself and read the headline of the page.

"Oh, there's been another disappearance that's the second one these past two weeks" she said, Ichigo looked up from where she had been playing 'whack the penguin' on her phone with interest. Miwa snatched the paper away from Moe so she could read it, ignoring Moe's cries of protest.

"That's mine!" the blonde haired girl wailed fighting for the paper, only to be easily held back by Miwa.

"You can't even read so stop pretending" Miwa snapped annoyed as Moe gave up with a sigh and a fallen expression. Miwa shot her one last glare before clearing her throat and began to read the article.

"Keiji Tanaka suddenly disappeared from his bedroom on Monday around eleven o clock at night, his wife who was asleep in her room was awoken by the sound of what she described as him talking to himself and then screaming in fear, she ran into his room but he was nowhere to be found. Police are now investigating but so far have no leads about what happened to him"

"That's scary" Ichigo commented while in thought and then swiftly began whacking penguins again.

"I think it's more suspicious that the married couple sleep in separate bedrooms!" Moe exclaimed before seizing her chance and snatching the newspaper back from her brown haired friend.

"Some people do that you know" Miwa sighed rubbing her forehead tiredly. Ichigo's phone began to ring and the message alert appeared on the screen, she opened it only to find an empty message, as she was about to go back to her game words appeared on the small screen.

'_You our friend_?' she read deeply confused, she checked the phone number it had been sent from to see who it was but nothing would come up.

'I wonder if its broken" Ichigo thought dimly giving the item a small tap with her finger, she blankly stared at it for another second before the school bell rang, she simply shrugged and stuck it back into her uniform pocket, before entering the building along with her friends.

* * *

"I can't believe the teacher gave me a detention just because I fell asleep in class, its not my fault that the cat genes makes me want to sleep more!" Ichigo murmured to herself angrily walking through the empty corridor of the school, it was half an hour later than she should have come out and she knew Ryou would be mad when she finally arrived at the café.

As she walked along she began to slowly get the sickening feeling that someone, or thing, was watching her, she desperately wanted to turn around to make sure no one was there but she felt too frightened and her body refused to do so, her breathing became heavier as she became even more scared feeling like the thing was getting closer to her, almost able to touch her back, she froze in fear and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, her hands clenching into fists as she felt what seemed to be a hand placed on her back and running slowly up to her shoulder.

"Momomiya-san!" she heard a familiar voice call cheerfully and heard footsteps running up to her from behind. Ichigo spun around to see Aoyama smiling in front of her, her fear instantly disappeared with him beside her but she still felt a little edgy about the experience.

"Aoyama-kun" she breathed relieved and gave him a small smile in return "You just finished kendo practise, right?" she asked, Aoyama nodded in reply.

"So do you want to go see a movie?" he asked causally, Ichigo flashed him a sad smile and shook her head.

"Sorry but I have work today" she answered sadly staring down at her shoes, to her surprise she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her body and found herself against Aoyama's chest.

"Aoyama-kun?" she whimpered quietly, he wasn't normally this forward but the surprise quickly wore off and she snuggled closer to him, purring happily.

"I worry about you, I know you have to save people but being a mew mew is dangerous" he said sighing to himself.

A loud yell that was like a cross between a wild animal howling in pain and a human girl screaming with rage sounded loudly and all of the windows in the corridor shattered into millions of tiny pieces of glass flying everywhere. Aoyama grabbed Ichigo and pulled her to the side so that he was protecting her from the glass as he held onto her tightly and her cat ears and tail had popped out from fright.

"What was that?!" he yelled rather scared glancing around at all of the glass on the floor, he looked down the see that Ichigo was covering her ears with a pained expression "Are you ok?" he asked concerned gently placing his hands on top of hers and taking them away from her head.

"Yes I think so, it's just that screaming sound really hurt my ears" she explained reaching up and gently rubbing one of her black fuzzy ears tenderly.

"No one screamed, Ichigo" Aoyama told her with a confused expression, not understanding what she was talking about, he hadn't heard anything at all apart from the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

Ichigo walked slowly along the path in the park on her way to Café Mew Mew, sighing, this had been such a strange day, but why was she the only one who had heard that scream? A few teachers had appeared in the corridor upon hearing the breaking glass but they all said they didn't hear anything else either. Looking up she spotted Miwa and Moe sitting on a nearby bench and walked over to them smiling.

"Hello" she greeted and then stared at Moe who was wearing a pair of gasses and a lab coat while still reading the newspaper, she turned to Miwa for an explanation but she simply shook her head showing that she had no idea what their friend was doing either.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ichigo asked sweat dropping, Moe smiled up at her and pushed the glasses further up onto her nose.

"It makes me look intelligible" the blonde haired girl replied nodding.

"…Don't you mean intelligent?" Ichigo asked sighing, Moe stared blankly for a moment and then her eyes crossed which was a sign that she must have been thinking rather hard.

"That's what I said" she stated going back to her newspaper.

"It makes you look like an idiot…" Miwa muttered, Moe shot her a heated glance before staring past Ichigo blankly for a moment.

"I swear that kitten is stalking us" she murmured to herself more to anyone else. Ichigo who was confused turned around to see a light brown kitten sitting on the grass a little way away from them, she stared blankly into it's bright red eyes and it seemed to be staring right back at her, not at either one of her friends, just her.

"You've seen it before?" Ichigo asked turning away from the kitten and back to Moe who looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah I've seen it a lot today, it was there this morning outside school too" the blonde girl stated, Ichigo thought for a moment, wondering if it knew she could talk to cats and wanted to speak to her.

"Um Ichigo, you're going to be really late for work, you know" Miwa said pointing to the watch on her wrist, Ichigo panicked and ran off in the direction of the café. Moe looked at the kitten once more, it stood up and began to walk off.

"I really don't like that thing" she muttered before continuing to pretend to read the newspaper.

The small brown kitten walked through the park until it reached the lake where a young woman stood throwing breadcrumbs to the swans on the water, it walked right up to her and stopped at her feet. The woman looked down at the small animal and asked.

"You are sure she's one, Bright-Eyes?" the kitten grew into a human form and nodded.

* * *

_**Cybil kitty**_- Yup there's the second chapter for you! so, so? what do you think? Is it good? Do you like the ghosts? even though they really haven't been shown yet but it builds up tension, right?

So PLEASE review! So must know what you lovely people think!


	3. Play with me?

_**For a very long time now, me and my onee-chans have been hiding away and I've very lonely but recently some new animal girls have come, I want to become friends with them and be happy again but it's hard because I don't think they will really like me very much… but I will still try my best.**_

* * *

"Ichigo, you're late" Ryou stated as the young cat girl staggered through the door, panting heavy and completely out of breath. She breathed in as much air as possible before turning and glaring at the blonde, leaning on her knees for support.

"I got detention again because I fell asleep in class because you had to go and infuse me with cat DNA!" she yelled angrily, furious that he didn't even care that turning her into a mew got her in trouble all of the time. Ryou merely shrugged uninterested and pointed to the changing room in the back of the café, grumbling miserably Ichigo glared at him one last time and stomped into the back room to change into her waitress uniform.

Pudding giggled watching as Ichigo trudged past with an angry scowl on her face and disappeared through the door, she turned back into the kitchen where she was washing the dishes for Keiichiro while he baked cakes to sell. Snatching up the dishcloth from the counter she began to dry and stack the plates in a neat pile beside the sink, humming to herself happily.

"That's a nice tune, Pudding-san" Keiichiro said, smiling over his shoulder at the young monkey mew.

"Thanks na no da! Pudding heard it her dream last night na no da!" she replied happily and placing another plate on the pile before sinking her hands back into the soapy water.

"What was your dream about?" Keiichiro asked interestedly taking a freshly cooked cake out from the oven and placed it on the side then began icing the others that were ready.

"It was kinda weird na no da, Pudding was walking through a forest as if she was looking for something very important na no da, and then Pudding heard the pretty singing but she couldn't hear the words na no da" she explained while thinking quite hard to remember the exact details. Keiichiro nodded interestedly and placed the finished cakes on the table ready for when people ordered them.

"Keiichiro-san, we're out of cherry cheese cakes" Lettuce said quietly as she walked through the doorway into the kitchen, Keiichiro nodded again with his usual kind smile before setting to work, gathering the ingredients from the fridge. Unknown to her, Pudding's fuzzy monkey ears popped up and her long tail waved out from under her dress' hem line when she heard the café's phone ringing.

"Hey Lettuce onee-chan, could you answer the phone?" Pudding called over to her older friend as she was busy with the washing up and her hands were soaked from the soapy water. Lettuce frowned and turned to say something but her face took on a shocked expression seeing the monkey appendages.

"P-Pudding-san! Your ears and tail!" Lettuce exclaimed, raising a hand and pointing to the young mew's head. Keiichiro spun around and dropped the egg beater he had been holding with his mouth wide open and large eyes as he stared at her.

"What's going on na no da!? This never happened to Pudding before na no da!" Pudding cried, reaching up and grabbing onto her monkey ears scared. This only ever had happened to Ichigo before so why did monkey ears and tail come out, nothing had even excited her to cause them to pop up. Everything seemed to spin and colours blended together creating a sickening bright view. "Uh… Pudding doesn't feel good…" she mumbled feeling dizzy and as if she was about to throw up at any moment. Her legs suddenly buckled cause her to loose balance and fall down to the floor. Luckily she was saved from crashing into the hard stone tiled surface by Keiichiro who managed to catch her falling form and held her safely in his arms.

* * *

Pudding didn't remember passing out, all she could remember was the phone ringing and then a horrible sickness growing inside of her body. She awoke to find herself to be lying down in a warm and comfortable bed and she could feel the covers tucked in around her neck with the sound of voices around her.

"What should we do?" she heard Mint's voice asked impatiently "If we don't do anything Pudding could start turning into a monkey the same way Ichigo turns into a cat and if Pudding's ears and tail came out does that mean it could happen to all of us? What am I supposed to do if in the middle of one of my classes my wings and tail suddenly pop out?"

"I have no idea why this happened or why Pudding fainted, so will you stop asking me?!" Ryou's voice muttered, he sounded like he was extremely agitated.

"Ryou just relax. I'm sure this is nothing to worry about this was most likely just an one time thing, I very much doubt that it will happen again and Pudding seems fine, after all she is only sleeping" Keiichiro pitched in obviously trying to lighten the mood and be the voice of reason in all of this.

"Only sleeping?! She collapsed! That isn't normal for such a healthy girl it's most likely YOUR fault this happened because of you had to go and mess with her DNA!" Ichigo's screechy voice wailed and it was definite that she was once again auguring with Ryou, as normal.

"Hey don't blame this on me! The Mew Mew Project is completely safe! I tested it on myself if you don't remember" Ryou seethed in response.

Pudding forced her heavy from sleep eyes open and turned her head, peering at everyone around Ryou's small bedroom.

"Pudding-san you're awake, thank goodness" Lettuce sighed relieved placing a hand on her chest and smiling. Pudding slowly forced her aching body up into a sitting position propped up by the pillows behind her.

"What happened na no da?" the monkey mew asked quietly rubbing her brown eyes tiredly.

"You fainted" Ryou answered simply staring back at the little girl with a look of worry on his face, Ichigo shot him a glare before speaking.

"You're monkey ears and tail popped out and then you said you felt ill and then you fainted, do you know why?" she asked while trying to control her growing urge to smack Ryou, it was all his fault, she was sure.

"Um… Pudding was washing the dishes for Keiichiro onii-chan and the phone starting ringing" Pudding said thinking hard, Keiichiro's relieved smile, which had appeared on his face when she had woken, fell and a concerned expression took it's place.

"The phone didn't ring, Pudding-san" Keiichiro said slowly, what did she mean 'the phone rang?' it didn't, he would of heard it if it did as he was in the room at the time. Pudding stared at him surprise.

"Are you sure na no da? Pudding defiantly heard it na no da" she said looking really worried, Mint reached out her hand and placed it over Pudding's forehead her face fell as she removed her hand.

"You don't have a fever…" the bird mew muttered thinking that Pudding was delirious.

"Let's leave Pudding to rest, and I'll go do some more checks in the lab" Ryou announced and then shot a glare towards Ichigo "That will show that I have nothing to do with this" he growled at her before leaving with the others trailing behind.

"Oh Pudding-san, ask me if you want anything to eat, I'll go make you some tea" Keiichiro said smiling kindly at her.

"Hey Keiichiro, can I have tea too?" Mint asked poking her head back through the doorway with a small excited expression at the mention of her favourite drink.

"Of course, Mint-san" Keiichiro replied and followed her out of the room, leaving Pudding alone. The young mew sighed a leaned back against the pillows, what on Earth was going on? Why hadn't anyone else heard the phone?

"Oh Pudding's brain hurts na no da!" she whined pushing her head further down into the pillows. As she began to relax Ryou's mobile phone, that was sitting by his computer began to ring, Pudding stared at it at first she thought about taking it to Ryou, it was his after all but then she thought, maybe it was that thing again.

She slowly stood and walked over to it, picking it up and looking down at the small screen. It wasn't turned on.

"What the…?" she questioned, the phone rang even louder she let out a small screech and dropped the phone to the floor in fear. Shaking she kneeled down into a crouching pose and picked it back up and pressed a button, even though it shouldn't be working, and held to the her face.

"Um hello na no da?" she asked nervously, she was talking on a phone that was turned off and nobody else heard it ring, was she going crazy?

"Play with me?" the voice of a little girl, probably not much younger than herself asked.

"Who is this na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Play, yes?"

"Pudding would be happy to play with you but Ryou onii-chan said that Pudding needs to rest na no da" she explained

"No play? Why? Why no play?"

"Pudding is resting now na no da, but Pudding could play later if that's ok na no da"

"Play… later? Play with me another time? Yes?"

"Yes na no da! Pudding will meet you outside Café Mew Mew at five na no da"

"Time? … Five? Not now, but later? Yes? You friend who come later? Yes that is right, yes"

"Well bye bye na no da!"

"… Goodbye time now, yes" the girl said and the call ended, Pudding stared at the phone, she had just agreed to meet someone who could magically call turned off phones… oh well it would be fun.

* * *

Pudding sat on a bench by the path that lead up to the café, it was now five thirty and still no sign of the girl, if she didn't get home soon Heicha would get upset and of course Chancha, Hanacha, Lucha and Honcha would make a mess of the house without someone there to control them. Sighing she stood up and turned to leave, it was a shame she was looking forward to meeting this strange person.

"You came, good, yes, good" a soft voice said, Pudding turned to see a girl sitting on the bench, she was probably only a little smaller than her if they stood side by side, her skin was a sickly pale colour and her dim amber eyes stared up at her intently. Pudding noticed how her fringe was so long that it hid one side of her face where as the rest was tucked behind her ear, and the rest of her dark orange hair trailed down her back to reach her waist tied up into a ponytail style, she was wearing a plain white dress without any shoes or anything else.

"Good that you came, it makes me very…" she began but paused trying to think of the right word to say.

"Happy na no da?" Pudding offered sitting down beside her on the brench, the girl nodded slightly.

"Yes it makes me happy…" the girl said, staring at Pudding who squirmed in her seat on the bench, her stare was beginning to make her feel uneasy. Pudding looked down at her lap thinking of something to say and looked back at the girl, who was still staring at her, Pudding blinked a few times confused, why was she staring?

"You Pudding, yes?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side, almost in a sick imitation of a puppy's confused look.

"How do you know my name na no da?" Pudding asked, the girl blinked for what was the first time since she had been staring at the mew and straightened her head back.

"I know lots" she replied simply, Pudding tried to avoid staring at her, this girl was rather creepy and she didn't like being in this situation.

"What's your name na no da?" Pudding asked trying to change the subject, the girl opened her mouth and then closed it pausing with a blank look on her face.

"Don't remember" she admitted staring down at her lap sadly.

"You don't remember your own name na no da?" Pudding asked shocked, how could someone possibly forget their name? It was simply too important to forget.

"Onee-chan calls me Child" the girl said, Pudding shook her head in disapproval.

"That isn't a name na no da" she said thinking, she was actually beginning to feel a little more comfortably with this strange person. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she had an idea. "Pudding knows na no da! If you can't remember your name then Pudding will give you one na no da!" she exclaimed thinking hard "Pudding will call you Tamala!" she announced, proud of her new accomplishment.

"Ta-ma-la?" the girl, now named Tamala, asked testing the new word out on her tongue.

"Then it's settle na no da! Pudding and Tamala-chan will be friends na no da!" Pudding giggled she felt more happy about having a new friend rather then freaked out by how strange she was, after all technically Tart was strange and he was still her best friend… he just didn't know that he liked her as well yet, but she would show him.

"Sorry but Pudding has to go home now na no da, Pudding's siblings need her!" Pudding said jumping up off the bench after realising how late it was now. "Bye bye Tamala-chan!" she called as she began running down the path, she quickly turned around to wave goodbye but Tamala wasn't there, Pudding gazed around she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

* * *

**_Cybil-kitty_**- Hey sorry about it took forever to update, I have lots of trouble updating anything really, but at least it's updated, right?

So please review, I need them to keep me going.


	4. Rain

**_Here we go, monsters signal the start again_**

**_Around we go, it's time to share our pain_**

**_When you see the red eyes it's time to cry_**

**_Because then it's your time to die_**

**_

* * *

_**Mint blankly stared out at the vast land that her family owned and her eyes looked down contently at the cup of tea sitting on the small table next to her, the was nothing better than to sit out on the balcony with a good cup of tea on these warm summer nights. As she stared out towards the medium sized lake that was one of the many beautiful surroundings of her grand house, she saw what looked like a person in her garden near the lake, she watched worriedly as she thought that it could be a burglar but the intruder didn't do anything, only stand there as if they were lost.

Mint stood up and made sure that nobody was looking before her dark blue and beautiful wings popped out of her back and her feathery tail waved freely. Quietly and slowly she gently fluttered down to the soft grass of the house garden. Mint made sure that her bird body parts had disappeared before stomping towards the person.

As she came closer she could just make out in the darkness of the night that this person was a young woman, but it was too dark to see most of her features, all she could tell was that this person had dark long hair that freely flowed down to about her thighs and she wore a light dress.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know this is privet property!?" she questioned angrily as she roughly grabbed the woman by that shoulder and spun her around to look at her, she almost gasped at how cold she felt to the touch but managed to keep her stern expression as she glared hatefully at the intruder.

"There you are…" the woman said gently as she stared blankly at Mint, the bird girl's glare changed into an confused look "Oh I'm sorry, I should have said 'good evening' how rude of me…" she said as she apologised for her bad manners rather than intruding into someone else's property.

"Anyway… this is Aizawa family property! You're lucky I haven't already called the police, so unless you want me to you'd better get out right now!" Mint snarled furiously, the woman almost seemed angry at her and she gave her a look that was somewhere between a glare and a smirk.

"You can never own the land as it has been the home of many before you. Even if the land seems empty and lifeless it is never simply empty, it sings with the songs of the people who have came before, the signs are there, if you look in the right places." She stated as she glanced away from the girl in front of her and back at the lake.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you one of those crazy hippies?" Mint asked annoyed, how dare this delusional person come into her land and then start talking crap!

"What do you think that is?" the woman asked in an almost casual tone and lifted up her arm, pointing out to something floating out in the dark lake. Mint merely shrugged uninterested and was more concerned with getting rid of this person rather than what was floating out in the water.

"It's small dark and shapeless, it could be a log but then again I suppose it could also be a small body" the woman said quietly as she continued to stare at the water "It could almost be a child's body, perhaps a young child that was mercilessly dragged into the deep water and now their beautiful corpse goes wherever the water takes it…"

Mint stared at her blankly before taking a few steps backwards away from her. The woman turned back to look at her, Mint could feel her eyes almost burning into her skin and the tension between them was so thick it was almost painful.

"You know… they deserve it, they always get what they deserve… those people…" the woman muttered staring strangely at the mew girl. Mint sighed this person didn't seem to be going anywhere soon, perhaps it would be best just to call the police… or an insane alyssum, whichever worked.

"Well… I have to go now, there's … someone I need to see to, and they need to be punished" the woman said before slowly walking away, Mint watched as she seemed to flicker in and out of sight for a moment before finally disappearing, the bird girl stared around in horror, where did she go? That was impossible!

After a few more moments of standing around mindlessly she decided on going back to her bedroom, she felt like she should go lay down somewhere after… that.

Once again her wings popped out and she quickly flew up to her balcony before someone had the chance to see her. She walked through her room and sat down on the large queen sized bed with blue covers and white pillows, she began to think about the strange woman, who on Earth was she? Why was she standing around in her garden and most importantly, how did she simply disappear like that? Was she another alien? … But then she didn't have large ears and the way she disappeared was different from the alien's teleportation. Mint sighed to herself as she lay down and stretched out her legs comfortably, why was everything in her life so strange?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint looked around, how did she get here?! She was standing in a forest and completely alone, or at least she thought she was. Right time to find out where she was, she took in her surrounding and tried to make sense of it all. All around her there was nothing but the dark trees that seemed to give mournful groans as the winds blew around them. A chill ran up the bird girl's spin, it was horribly cold here, was it Winter?

A soft crying could be heard, it sounded horrible somehow, as if the person was in agony. Mint walked through the trees a little before finding a girl, probably not much older than herself if not the same age, sitting on the earth ground and crying miserably.

Mint felt tears prick at her own eyes for some reason, she badly wanted to make this person feel better, and she hated seeing her cry.

"Hey… what's wrong?" she asked softly as she gently kneeled down in front of her, the girl lifted up her heard quickly and stared fearfully at Mint as tears continued running down from her dark brown eyes.

"I tried to help them… all I wanted was to help them!" the girl cried, her eyes flashed bright red for a moment before returning to their original colour, Mint stared at her blankly, she felt like she knew this person somehow even though she had never before actually met her.

"Who? Who did you try to help?" Mint asked calmly, trying to get more information out of the girl. A loud clap of thunder sounded overhead and rain began to fall heavily.

"I helped them and now… now they this to us?! I hate all of them!" the girl screamed furiously and she grabbed Mint by the shoulders and shook her as she cried pitifully, Mint's face fell and she simply stared at her while the rain mercilessly hailed down on them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mint's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up only to find that she was in her bedroom and it had all been a dream, she rubbed her eyes tiredly and shifted uncomfortably in the bed covers. That must have been the weirdest dream she had ever dreamt.

"Maybe I should stop drinking so much tea…" she muttered to herself quietly, before peering down at the empty cup on the bedside table that had once contained her favourite drink "Another cup of tea will clear my mind" she said aloud, snatching the cup and heading out of her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo padded downstairs and into the kitchen of her house and she was indeed very pissed off. Why the hell couldn't Ryou learn that Saturdays were for sleeping in till the afternoon? She mumbled to herself lightly as she entered the kitchen. Her parents had left an hour ago to go find some special offers on food, cloths and basically anything that was cheaper than it normally was.

She opened the fridge and peered inside at the nice collection of food that lay waiting for someone to come along and eat it all, a tasty bowl of strawberries immediately caught her attention, she eyed the red fruit but she knew that she couldn't really have desert for breakfast, she'd have them later instead. After continuing her search she went for the easiest option, cereal. She grabbed the bottle of milk and selected her favourite brand of cereal, Neko Nyan Munch, which ironically sounded more like a type of cat food.

On her way to the table she quickly switched on the radio and soon the song 'Sakuranbo' by artist Ai Otsuka began to play. As she poured the fish shaped crunchies into the china bowl she sang along with the song's chorus.

_'Egaosaku kimi to tsunagattetai_

_Moshi ano mukou ni mieru mono ga aru nara_

_Aishiau futari shiawase no sora_

_Tonari dooshi anata to atashi sakuranbo'_

She spooned a few mouthfuls of cereal in as she thought about the day ahead, it wouldn't be anything special, just working at the café, how boring. To make it even worse it had been raining non stop since last night.

The song on the radio suddenly cut out and was replaced by static sounds, Ichigo stared at it, wondering whether the bad weather was effecting the signal, the strange sounds became louder and it almost sounded like a human voice growling and choking.

"_… I ….sttttthate… iiii ggrrrr haastttteeii shhhhhh hate you sssssss iiiii haaatte stttttttttsss_" the radio shortly cut out completely before returning to the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bright-Eyes, I think, I think Ikari got the nasty person, yes I think" Tamala murmured to the little cat that was comfortably cradled in her arms, the cat turned it's head to stare at the girl with it's bright blood red eyes. "It was very … fun, the person screamed very loudly… yes when Ikari played with her, yes" the cat meowed softly and Tamala nodded in agreement. "Yes, it rained that day too, yes," she said as she gazed around the park and then back up at the dark sky. The cat stood up and leaped off of the girl's lap and disappeared before it landed on the ground.

"Hi Tamala-chan na no da!" she looked up to see Pudding running towards her, smiling happily. She aloud a small smile to appear on her pale face, Pudding sat down on the bench beside her almost giggling. "Did you wait here for me na no da?" the mew girl asked, Tamala thought for a moment, she actually hadn't but she was going to spy on Pudding anyway… So nodded and watched interestedly as the smile on Pudding's face grew bigger.

"Let's get out of this rain na no da" Pudding said standing up and waiting for Tamala to do the same, which she did.

"Do you like the rain? Do you? Yes? No?" Tamala asked as she tilted her head to the head lightly.

"Yes I like it na no da, but I don't like getting wet in it na no da" Pudding answered honestly.

"… I don't… it makes me think of things, yes it does, very bad things, no, no bad" the strange girl said as she stared blankly towards the dark clouds high up in the sky.

"What kind of things na no da?" Pudding asked curiously but with a slight tone of sympathy in her voice, she knew that Tamala wouldn't answer by the way she was staring at her. Pudding shrugged her shoulders and looked towards Café Mew mew.

"Come on Tamala-chan, Pudding has to go to work but you can come and Pudding will get you some yummy cake" she said and grabbed hold of her friend's hand, her bright brown eyes widened when she felt how cold Tamala was. "Are you ok na no da? You feel very cold na no da" she asked worriedly, Tamala stared blankly at her and nodded.

"I'm cold… all the time, yes, yes very cold, freezing" she replied as if it was nothing to worry about. Pudding's face fell slightly but then regained it's previous smile.

"Come na no da! Let's go get cake for Pudding and Tamala-chan!" she grinned and lead the way towards the café while holding onto her new friend's hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cybil-kitty_**- Hey another happy chappy, whoo! I was inspired to write after playing The Lost Crown, heehee. Also you know those nice little starters I do? You know it's either like a poem or a character's thoughts; those are incredibly hard to come up with! Writing those are annoying! But I like them… pahh… and remember to review!

Yes the song on the radio was Sakuranbo by Ai Otsuka and here's the English translation

_Your smile blooms; I want to become one with you,_

_If we can see something in the distance._

_A couple in love, a happy sky..._

_Together forever, you and I are cherries._


	5. Cake

_**Play with me?**_

_**If you do, we'll have so much fun**_

_**As the screams echo in the world again**_

_**So let's play a game with no end**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are na no da!" Pudding giggled opening the door and leading Tamala into the brightly coloured café, holding her hand as she lead her over to where the other mews had gathered around one of the tables. "Good morning everyone!" the monkey mew greeted happily and ran up her friends.

"Is Ichigo-onee-chan late again na no da?" Pudding asked, looking around the room only to see that the red haired girl wasn't there yet.

"Yeah, she's always late…" she sighed and then looked over behind Pudding at Tamala. "Who's your friend?" Mint asked curiously as she stared at the strange looking girl.

"This is Pudding's new friend Tamala-chan na no da!" Pudding replied happily and turned around, grabbing onto Tamala's shoulders and pulling her into a big hug, not caring at all as the strange girl's freezing cold body was pressed against hers. Mint gave Tamala a unconvinced look, but lettuce decided on being more polite, just as her parents had raised her to be.

"Welcome to café mew mew. My name is Lettuce; it's a pleasure to meet you Tamala-san" she said, bowing politely to the small girl. Tamala simply stared back at her silently.

"You're green… never been green before… more this time" she uttered simply before looking back at Pudding "Pudding is friend, you are friend too? Are you? Yes?" she asked looking from the yellow mew to the green mew.

"Yes, I will be your friend, Tamala-san" Lettuce smiled back warmly in reply, the strange little girl stared at her strangely, raising her small hand and pointing at Lettuce blankly with her head tilted far to the side, her piecing gaze shifting over to Zakuro as well.

"Different" she whispered quietly to herself, her arm moving back to limply hand at her side. The smallest of smiles appeared on her sickly pale face "You are friends too, yes, I will tell onee-chans that you're good, yes you're very good"

"Yes, Lettuce onee-chan is our friend na no da!" Pudding agreed nodding her head before turning to Keiichiro who was standing by the door to the kitchen "Keiichiro onii-chan, can you please let Tamala-chan have some free cake na no da?" she asked with an adorably pleading look in her bright brown shimmering eyes.

"Of course, what would you like?" the long haired chief asked turning to Pudding's new, yet already beloved friend.

"Cake? Food?" Tamala asked with a confused expression, it was almost as if she was trying to remember what cake was exactly "I think I liked chocolate, yes maybe, I think" she said after a good long moment of blank and disturbing staring, Keiichiro nodded and turned back into the kitchen to make her something to eat.

Tamala turned to look back at Pudding who was grinning merrily at her and was rather taken back by her expression of extreme happiness, backing away slightly from her.

"C'mon, Tamala-chan, lets sit down na no da!" she cheered, grabbing a hold of Tamala's hand and proceeding to lead her to a table, practically pushing her down to force her into one of the chairs before plopping down onto the one beside her.

"So Tamala-chan, what kind of stuff do you like na no da?" Pudding asked conversationally, resting her cheek in her palm as she looked at the girl sitting next to her. Tamala looked down at where her hands were flatly pressed against the table as she thought, trying to remember.

"You?" she asked looking up to see if that was the right answer, Pudding's smile grew as she shook her head and laughed.

"I like you too Tamala-chan, but what else do you like na no da? Which animals do you like na no da?" she asked her voice slightly high and shrilled from laughing.

"Monkeys" Tamala answered quickly without a second thought "Squirrel Monkeys and Golden Lion Tamarins" she said staring back intently at Pudding, the monkey mew felt a smirk tugging at her features, if only she knew.

"I like cats too, and birds, yes I love them very, very much, kitties and birdies" Pudding nearly laughed out loud at her comment, and couldn't help but glance over at Mint who had seated herself down at a table drinking a cup of tea.

"I hate dogs though" Tamala added sourly, quickly shooting a glare at Zakuro without Pudding noticing, her thin pale lips curling back to revile her shining teeth in a furious snarl. "Dogs are disgusting and need to be punished"

"Why don't you like doggies na no da?" Pudding asked curiously, Tamala stared back down at the table they were sitting at, her expression only getting angrier.

"The dogs got me, they ate onee-chan, very mean, yes it was" she growled angrily, her hands clenching into fists, her knuckles turning bright snow white.

"Do you mean dogs bit your big sister na no da?" the yellow mew asked, trying to understand what her friend was saying. Tamala's expression calmed a little but the intense anger was still shining in her dim eyes.

"Yes they bit her, bit her lots of places, she bled everywhere, yes she did, poor, poor onee-chan" she mumbled, looking thoroughly upset.

"Pudding will go get Tamala's cake na no da" Pudding smiled at her before standing up and running, almost dancing, towards the kitchen.

The door opened and Ichigo stepped in looking rather sheepish, her cheeks turning crimson as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Um, sorry everyone I guess I lost track of time and well…" she trailed off embarrassedly and then noticed the strange little girl sitting at one of the tables, staring directly at her. "Oh hello" she called out and was about to ask a question before Mint answered it for her.

"That's Pudding's new friend, and Ichigo you are almost twenty minutes late for work. Your tardiness is getting worse everyday; don't tell me you were out with that precious boyfriend of yours again" Mint sniffed obnoxiously, eyeing the cat mew with distaste.

Ichigo glared back at the bird mew annoyed "He was helping me understand my homework, so don't be rude about him when he wasted his own time trying to teach me!"

"So I take it you're still too stupid to understand simple mathematical tasks" Mint chuckled taking another sip from the china cup in her hand "I honestly don't understand why he wastes his personal time with an air head like you" she smirked watching Ichigo's angry snarl grew across her face.

"… Interesting… very different" Tamala muttered staring from one to the other "Didn't know you fight, bad, shouldn't, play nice, ok?"

Ichigo turned to look at her "Sorry, but what is your name?" she huffed out clearly agitated. Tamala paused for a moment, wondering whether she wanted to call herself by the name Pudding had given her.

"Tamala" she answered, staring at Ichigo from under her orange coloured hair.

"Well, Tamala-san, I don't mean to be rude but can you butt out?! This is between me and the rich snob!" Ichigo practically screeched out, Tamala simply cocked her head sharply to one side and continued to stare while Mint quietly sniggered.

"Ichigo, I do believe it is time to open the café so I would suggest that you go changed into your uniform before Ryou comes down and shouts at you" Mint grinned at her, placing the empty china cup on the table and refilling it with more tea, Ichigo glared back at her but did as she suggested and marched into the back room while uttering a curse towards the blue mew.

Pudding reappeared from the kitchen holding a plate in her hands, dancing over she dropped it on the table in front of her friend "Here you go Tamala-chan na no da!" she squealed happily, leaping onto the same chair she had earlier. Tamala stared blankly at the slice of chocolate cake sitting in front of her as if she was trying to decided whether it was safe to touch or not.

"Go on, go on, try it na no da" Pudding encouraged, picking up the fork with a small piece and offering it to her friend, Tamala took it from her, staring at it untrustingly before opening her mouth and taking it in, her dim eyes widening in shock as the cake turned into dirt inside her mouth.

'I didn't think I could eat' she thought sourly as she swallowed the mouthful of dirt, but smiled as she looked back at Pudding "It's very yummy, yes thank you very much, yes thank you" she said, Pudding grinned back at her before jumping up from her seat.

"I have to go work now, ok? You can just call Pudding over if you want anything else ok na no da!" Pudding explained before skipping off to take people's orders.

"They all need to be punished… yes they do, yes" she muttered, her head turned downwards so that more of her hair fell into her face while her hand clenched into fists on the table.

Zakuro walked around the café bored, there weren't many people today and no one had asked her for anything, this was going to be one long day. As she past the table where Pudding's weird friend was sitting at a strong sent tickled at her nose and she held back a harsh growl as she looked, staring more intently at the strange girl. She was simply sitting there but still a growling rumbled up her throat, what was happening?

The girl, Tamala, she remembered, was a little strange and quiet but what was that disgusting smell coming from her? She moved forward a little but not enough for it to be noticeable that she was staring at the girl, and gave her a hard look, trying to see what was so different about her. Zakuro realised after a moment that she was far too still, sitting there with disturbing wide open eyes staring out at apparently nothing, she didn't even blink. A low hiss sounded from her pale mouth and Zakuro backed away, not expecting the sudden movement as her head whipped around to glare right back at her.

"I don't like you, but we will save you, yes cause we're lovely like that, yes we are" Tamala slowly as she tilted her head to the side once again, the side of her face almost resting on her shoulder.

"And who is we?" Zakuro asked cautiously, Tamala smiled at her, an disturbingly sweet smile.

"Me, Bright-Eyes and Ikari" she said simply. Zakuro stared at her for a moment before walking away as a customer called her over to their table.

She sensed someone outside and stood up abruptly, and dashing out of the café, the rain had stopped but the sky was still a little dark and cloudy, she smiled when she saw the little brown kitten with the red eyes sitting calmly on the grass to the side of the path.

"Hello Bright-Eyes, yes hello, how are you?" she spoke softly, the kitten stared up at her for a moment and then it began to glow a dark crimson colour, it's fur disappearing and growing large into a human form, staring out at Tamala through the wild mane of dark red hair that covered her face and trailed down her chest.

"There are more this time, yes much more, five now" Tamala said, holding up her hand to signify just how many Mew mews there were. "They're friends, yes, very nice friends"

Bright-Eyes simply continued to stare at her for a while before nodded slowly and then disappearing all together, leaving Tamala on her own standing outside of the café.

"Wait here Miki, I'll just be a minute" a voice said suddenly, Tamala looked around to see a young girl tying a dog to the café's sign post by a long pink lead, Tamala tilted her head to the side as she watched the girl walk into the café and then stared at the dog.

It was a cute little chocolate brown thing with fluffy fur and a puffy tail, she didn't recognise the breed, nor did she care, she glared at it as a growl emerged from the back of her throat.

As she took a step closer the dog seemed to notice her for the first time, it growled dangerous back at her, and then let out a loud howl.

Tamala hissed moving towards the loud little thing and grabbing it by its soft fur, paying no attention as it gave a shrill cry of pain…

When the girl came back out later, holding a cake box in her hands carefully the dog was nowhere to be seen.

"Miki? Where are you?! Come here girl!" she called out looking around in panic, she found the pink lead with the collar still tied to the sign post where she had left it but there was no sign of the dog.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Cybil kitty_**- Sorry that it too so long to update, please forgive me! By the way someone pointed out that this is a lot like The Ring, and I looked and I realised that the ghost's name Samara is almost exactly like Tamala! Am I the only one who's thoroughly disturbed by that?! The name Tamala came from Tamala 2010 A punk cat in space! … I'm scared…


	6. Games

_**This game is painful, this game is painful**_

_**It's painful and it can't be helped**_

_**Even so we continue to play…**_

* * *

"They are friends, yes friends, very nice, yes they are"

"I see... so what shall we do next? What do you suppose, Bright-Eyes?"

"..........."

"That would be an excellent idea, what do you say, Child?"

"Good idea, yes it is, yes"

"........................................"

"Bright-Eyes is very smart, yes she is, clever Bright-Eyes"

"Would you like me to assist you with punishing those creatures, Child?"

"............!"

"Oh, why shouldn't we punish them? What they did, they are no different from the others"

".............................................................."

"Bright-Eyes think we should make them suffer? Not play with us? Why no play? Why?"

"Child, don't you think it would be more fun to torture the monsters first?"

"Yes, good idea, yes. Bright-Eyes should go watch friends, make sure their safe, yes, protect them ok"

".................."

"Ok then, lets go"

* * *

Pai sat alone at his desk in his room, as he tried to think of a new plan that would surely enable them to beat those pesky humans. He briefly wondered where his two partners were, probably playing around and ignoring their duties when they should be working. He sighed softly to himself as his violet eyes lowered to the computer control pad on the desk in front of him, the small red light that signified an incoming call was flashing brightly.

"What is the matter?" he asked in a rather bored tone, pushing the button to answer the call, there was no reply for a moment and then crackling and choking sounds came over the connection, he stared blankly at the computer, as he tried to think of what was wrong with it.

"Play with me?" a small female voice asked hopefully.

"Who is this?" he asked gravely, he knew as this ship was the only one of its kind in the area there was no way it could be someone from his home planet, also the ship had been specially designed so that transmissions from Earth wouldn't interfere with the ship's computer, so that meant that the strange female voice had to be coming from the ship itself. "Who are you?" he asked again, a deep feeling of dread growing at the back of his mind.

"Play, yes?" the small voice asked again with an odd giggle.

"Mew mew Pudding, is that you?" he snarled dangerously, the only humans that knew about them were the Mews and their creators, and the voice did sound an awful lot like the little yellow mew, the girl giggled again.

"No" she replied merrily "I'm not Pudding, do like playing with you, yes I do, yes"

"Who are you then? And where are you?" he asked, feeling incredibly worried now.

"I'm in the room" she stated simply, Pai blinked in confusion what did that mean 'she was in the room'? Was she trying to tell him that she was on the ship? Well that much was oblivious; they wouldn't be able to have this conversation if she wasn't.

"Hey Pai" the eldest alien jumped up out of his seat when the automatic door opened and Tart stepped inside "Are you talking to yourself?" the young brown haired boy smirked, gently rising off the floor and carelessly floating in.

"Huh? No, I was talking to the intruder" Pai explained, trying to make sense of the current events himself. Tart's face fell in confusion and he clearly didn't understand what his older friend was talking about.

"What intruder? Has one of those stupid girls gotten in here?" he asked, almost growling at the thought of Pudding prowling around, waiting to pounce on him.

"Hello I'm here, play with me, yes now, ok?" the strange voice called, Tart's orange eyes widened as he realised what Pai had been talking about and he rushed forward to the computer to stand next to his friend.

"Who are you? Are you a representative of the Mew mews?" Pai asked standing next to Tart and facing the computer.

"I'm here, play yes?" was her only reply, Tart's mouth fell open as he noticed something desperately important.

"Um… Pai" he muttered before pausing for a moment as he tried to find the right words "The computer isn't on" he whimpered seeing that the main screen was blank and all of the power lights were off, Pai's eyes immediately shot down to the message alert, it was off as well even though it had been flashing not too long ago. Both Pai and Tart's eyes widened and shifted to stare at each other as they both realised the same thing at the same time. The voice wasn't coming over the computer; the girl was in the room with them.

"Hello, I'm here, play with me" they turned around to face where the owner of the strange beckoning voice must be standing behind them but the room was completely empty, the automatic door was still closed, they hadn't heard it open and nothing else in the room seemed to be disturbed in anyway.

"What the hell was that?" Tart asked bewildered as he breathed a deep sigh of relief where as Pai simply continued to stare at the area the strange voice had apparently come from. "Well at least it's…" Tart began, turning around to look back at the computer and try to work out what had happened. On top of the desk was a girl sitting there, at least he was quiet sure it was a girl; she was small and around his age, maybe a few years younger though. She was simply sitting there with her thin arms hanging limply be her sides and her head hanging to the side at an unnatural angle with her mid length orange hair falling forward to completely hide her face and neck.

"U-um… P-Pai?" he whimpered almost silently, suddenly, the girl's head snapped up from it's odd position, resting fully against her shoulder and cracked loudly, her hair parting to revile her blood stained face and the reason for her neck to be bending disturbingly like that, blood slowly seeped out of the side of her neck where it was broken and part of her spine had torn through the flesh, the bones sticking out disgustingly. He stared in fear into her lifeless hazel coloured eyes that seemed to laugh at him with a sense of demented humour in them and her pale and chapped mouth turned into a vicious smile.

"Play with me?" she croaked out in a low groan, her head falling back to the side as her arms reached out to grab at him.

Pai jumped and span around at the painful sound of Tart's terrified scream, but found himself to be alone in his room with no trace or either the owner of the voice of his young companion.

"Tart?" he called, looking around for the missing boy "Taruto? Where are you?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Play with me?" a jolt of panic shot up his spine as he heard the horrifying voice right beside his ear and he could feel soft panting cold breaths blowing across his neck. His eyes widened in fear, this thing, whatever is was, was going to kill him, just like it had got Tart and it was so fast that he knew there was no way he was going to live though this.

"What are you?" he asked, if he was about to die then he at least wanted to know what was going to end his life, he was determined to get some answers before he was killed. The thing, the strange child-like creature leaned further into his back as it pressed itself even closer to him and giggled a cruel and sadistic sound.

"Revenge" the creature uttered before he was roughly grabbed and was pulled into the ominous darkness.

* * *

When Ichigo opened her chocolate brown eyes she found herself to be in the middle of a large forest. She blinked as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark moon light that gave everything silver glow.

"Hello?" she called, wrapped her arms around her body as a breeze rumbled through the trees and chilled her to the bone. An ear splitting cry sounded and before Ichigo could even work out what happened she found that her legs were running towards the source of that heartbreaking sound. After fighting through a few last shrubs that stood in her way she entered a small clearing in the dense forest. She stared blankly at the scene in front of her, her mind unable to grasp the idea of what had happened. There, in the centre of the clearing, stood her beloved Aoyama with his usually clean and tidy clothes splattered with dark red, cherry coloured blood and beside him lying on the ground was a girl whose head seemed to be bleeding heavily and her eyes were surrounded by dark blue and purple shadows as if she had been punched in both eyes.

"Aoyama-kun, what's going on?" she stuttered worriedly, there had to be some other explanation for this, it couldn't be what it seemed to be. Aoyama would never willingly harm someone. He looked away from the girl on the ground to glare at hatefully at her, his dark and usually warm eyes burning furiously right into her frightened ones.

"Please Aoyama-kun, what's going on?" she pleaded helplessly and watched as he tore his vicious glare from her to look back at the girl who was most probably dead. Ichigo gasped when she looked more closely at her, the dark crimson hair, the dead glazed over chocolate brown eyes that stared widely at nothing in death. It was her.

Ichigo screamed out, her eyes instantly snapping open as she frantically grabbed at the blanket as she searched for something to protect herself with. Hold on, bed covers, pillows, the moon gently pouring in through the glass window to calmly highlight the shapes of her bedroom. That had all been a dream? Or course, that was it. There was no way her wonderful boyfriend could kill someone. It was all just a dream.

She sighed to herself and settled back down into her warm bed, trying to get back to sleep. She turned her head to the side and glanced at the digital clock sitting on the little bedside table. It was midnight. Damn, she had school in the morning and after waking now she would be exhausted by the time she was supposed to get up. She closed her eyes and tried to get as comfortable as possible but she just honestly couldn't get back to sleep or even make herself tired at all. After trying everything from clichés such as counting sheep to thinking back to the exhaustingly boring argument she had with Ryou earlier that day but not even that would work, even though she could have fallen straight to sleep then if she hadn't been so irritated by the ignorant blonde boy. Damn him, and his stupid pink café. He was probably tucked up and fast asleep in his cosy little bed, in his cosy little room above his stupid, stupid café. Damn him all the more. She began to grow jealous of everyone who was asleep right now, how come it came so easily to them while she sat in the darkness bright eyed and bushy tailed, damn them all. Ichigo shook her head and sighed, there was no point sitting here and cursing everyone, she decided to go and wash her face since she was still sweaty from that disturbing dream.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up with a small grumble, walking out into the almost pitch black hallway and quietly making her way to the bathroom, as she carefully passed her parent's room she could hear her father snoring softly inside. She flicked on the light switch as she padded bare foot into the family bathroom and her eyes stung in protest to the sudden brightness. After splashing her face and over heated neck with refreshing cold water she peered up at her reflection in the mirror hanging just above the sink. Her own chocolate brown eyes widened in fear at the sight of two bright blood red eyes behind her, she let out an almost silent gasp of horror and snapped her head around to look where the eyes had been right next to her shoulder, but there wasn't anything there and when she turned back to the mirror there was no strange reflection either. She stood completely still for a brief moment before letting out a light chuckle, there wasn't anything to be afraid of, that odd dream had merely upset her and made her paranoid, she was being silly.

But as she got back to her bedroom she still couldn't shake the feeling, she peered around the room with wary eyes, there wasn't anything but it was almost as if she could sense something watching her. Ichigo remembered the only other time where she had this feeling, it was that time in the school when all the windows were suddenly smashed, no one had ever found out what caused that but this terrifying fear that grew inside of her was exactly like that day. She shivered as she quickly felt cold even though she had been sweating and over heated just a few minutes ago and her body tensed as something that felt like two cold arms wrapped around her waist.

"Kish, let go of me!" she screeched frightened and yet furious at the same time because that stupid alien though that he could scare her and play around with her like a toy. The arms instantly released her and she turned around sharply to glare at the green haired alien boy, only to find that she was alone in the room.

"Kish? Where are you?" she whimpered, the fear creeping back into her mind, he couldn't teleport that fast… did that mean it hadn't been him? If it wasn't, then what was here in the room with her?

"Masha" she called softy, the little pink puffy robot stirred lightly from where he had been sleeping on the bedside table next to the clock and her transformation pendant, his pastel pink computer eyes popped open and he swiftly flew across the room to hover beside the cat girl.

"Yes? Yes?" he chirped, waiting for what he had been woken up for.

"Masha, can you do a search for aliens?" Ichigo asked, Masha seemed to think for a moment as he processed his command.

"Masha can! Masha can!" he replied happily before falling silent and then coming to his conclusion "No aliens Ichigo, no aliens"

"What?" she whimpered "That can't be right I felt…" she trailed off as she heard heavy breathing coming from behind her "M-Masha… w-whats behind… m-me?" she whispered shakily, squeezing her eyes tightly shut with her hands clenched into fists at her sides, frozen in fear.

Masha let out a confused chirp before floating closer to her face "Nothing there, nothing there" he squeaked lightly. Tears began to silently run from she closes eyes as the thing, whatever it was, held onto her tighter and she was sure she could hear a soft rumbling coming from behind, almost like the thing was quietly purring, she was so terrified that she didn't know what to do.

"W-what are y-you?" she whimpered, the pressure on her back suddenly disappeared but she refused to move or even open her eyes until Masha's squeaky voice spoke up.

"Cat" he uttered quietly, Ichigo peered over her shoulder to see a small brown kitten sitting on the floor beside her feet and it was staring up at her with its bright blood red eyes. She took a few steps backwards from it but it only followed her until her back bumped into the wall and she had nowhere else to go, the kitten stared her for a moment before pressing its furry head against her leg. Even through the cotton of her pyjamas she could feel how cold the little animal was as it pressed against her shin.

After a few moments she realised that this was the same cat that had been following her "What do you want? Do you want to talk to me?" she asked quietly, the fear still heavy in her voice. The kitten's ear twitched to the side and then it let out a loud hiss, growling viciously it turned toward the window and then it disappeared all together, leaving Ichigo standing in her room bewildered.

"Hey koneko-chan, what are you doing up so late?" the familiar voice of Kish chuckled and the air in front of the cat girl seemed to ripple insanely before the green haired boy appeared grinning mischievously. "Did you wait up for me?" he asked smugly. Ichigo briefly forgot her fear as irritation took over.

"Kish, what are you doing here? Get out!" she demanded angrily, but she was also secretly pleased that the strange cat was gone. Masha stared blankly at Kish before letting out a warning chirp.

"Alien! Alien!" He squealed flying around in circles above Kish's head, Ichigo giggled slightly at how cute Masha was sometimes.

"There's the smile I love" Kish said with a genuine smile that Ichigo couldn't help but blush about; he seemed so sincere right now. "Ichigo? What's wrong? Were you crying?" he asked suddenly noticing the wetness that trailed down her red cheeks.

* * *

Tamala watched the couple inside Ichigo's bedroom from where she was perched in the tree just outside the window and the kitten sitting next to her hissed once again in anger as they watched Kish gently kiss Ichigo, trying to comfort her.

"Bright-Eyes, what now? Now?" the orange haired girl asked quietly as she tilted her head to the side "Can I play with him? Can I? Yes? No?" she asked, looking down and unclenching her fist to look at the black ribbon she had torn from Tart's shirt when she had 'played' with him and a cruel smile broke out on her pale face, her lips pulling back to show her gleaming teeth.

* * *

_**Cybil kitty**_- Don't worry, everything will be find (smiles evilly) muahahah… so yeah here's another chapter. I'm sorry it takes so long to update but I'm in my finale few months of school with my first exams starting in two weeks, so bare with me and stop demanding I am not a performing monkey!

Please review, I REALLY need them… I'm tired but oh how I love Tamala… oh sorry if the beginning was confusing but I didn't want any detail at all there, just pieces of the coversation…


End file.
